The use of Alpha-etiocholanolone and Beta-etiocholanolone in aplastic anemia shows promise, but the supply is very limited due to the lack of a good synthesis from readily available material. Beta-etiocholanolone would be less traumatic to the patient, but is not readily available again for the above mentioned reason. The focus for Phase I would be to develop a reasonable synthesis of Alpha-etiocholanolone and Beta-etiocholanolone from readily available raw materials which would permit the synthesis of sufficient quantities of these agents for large scale clinical trials. If the methodology were successful, Phase II funds would be sought to carry out clinical trials in aplastic anemia as well as toxicology studies with competent investigators.